


Soft

by SheepOh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: Their first kiss, simply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr but never here for some reason.
> 
> I think I used to be afraid of posting ficlets but they're growing on me now.

Their first kiss is a soft as a feather. It’s quite a contrast to everything they’ve been through, a weight lifted mere weeks ago. It’s also as unexpected and as easy to give into as meeting Sherlock and being drawn into his life was. How fitting it s then that he’s the one to initiate it.

It happens on a perfectly ordinary night. It’s a Wednesday. They wrapped a case the morning before so it’s their first day back on a relatively normal schedule, well for John anyway. Sherlock wouldn’t know what a normal schedule is.

They’re lounging around in their pajamas on the sofa. They do that now, since John came back, just spend evenings together on the sofa instead of their chairs. Sometimes, they use them as feet rests, when there’s too much stuff on the low table or a dubious substance they can’t be arsed to clean for example. It’s also comfier and more cushiony than the hard wood, so there’s that.

Tonight, their feet are not on the chairs nor the table. John’s are on the floor under it and Sherlock’s under his thighs as his legs are crossed together. He’s growing restless though. He’s been in this position for too long. He unfolds his legs to rest them on the table but it’s slightly too close, making his feet dangle uncomfortably at the end of it. Folders and papers are digging into his calves.

John catches his eye, and his grimace, and pats his own lap, simply.

Sherlock shifts and puts his feet in John’s lap, simply.

This should feel new, sudden but it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Sherlock, scientist that he is, decides to experiment, try his luck , further. He shifts again, turning and re-adjusting so that it’s now his head that’s resting in John’s lap.

And John, wondrous John, shifts his arm to accommodate him, simply.

He leaves his book aside for an instant, to look down at the genius in his lap and bestow the softest of smiles upon him. Sherlock is amazed.

John rests his free hand at his crown. As he goes on reading, he runs his fingers through his curls, simply.

Sherlock brushes his book away and lifts himself to deposit a kiss on his lips, a simple touch. John does not move. When Sherlock draws back to see if he somehow misread everything and made the worst mistake of his entire existence, maybe the world’s, John is smiling at him again.

And John kisses him, simply.


End file.
